Drunken Games
by Mystic Angel 007
Summary: A few drinks, a nintendo 64 and a classic board game...Enjoy! Note: Set around 1998 ish. An: I would have made it movie verse but it has Amy Allen.


**Title**: Drunken Games

**Fandom**: A-Team TV! Verse

**Rating**: K+

**Genre:** Humour, fun

**Characters**: Murdock, Amy, Face

Amy was staying at the guys' place for the weekend; Face had conned his way into a classic estate home - _and we don't really want to know how. F_ive bedrooms, three bathrooms, two entertainment rooms, a study, and one magnificent swimming pool.

Hannibal and B.A. were camped out in the den watching an NFL game, yelling and clapping at the large wall-mounted television. Who knew Hannibal was such a sports fan? B.A. was no shock; he always got pissed should you block his view during a game. Even Murdock was weary of getting between the big guy and his games.

Face, Amy, and Murdock had sat with them for the first round of drinks and the four large meat-lover's pizzas (with anchovies on one), then they'd heard enough and moved into the rec room at the other end of the house, away from the din.

Face had detoured via the kitchen to cook some popcorn for the trio and to get himself another cold beer.

Dusting off the trusty purple Nintendo 64 console and un-rolling three matching controls, Murdock then chucked Amy the green container with the games inside.

"Ladies choice." He flicked her his goofy smile.

"All right – what have we got?" she said as she pulled off the lid and tipped the game cartridges onto the couch next to her.

"Can't beat the classics," she said with a smile as she handed Murdock Mario Kart.

"Prepare to be lapped, missy – I'm good at this," he said with a wink.

Amy grabbed the remote and turned to TV onto AV and up came the Nintendo symbol, they were in business.

"Hurry up, Face!" Murdock yelled as he sat by Amy. The pair of them took up all of the red two-seater; Face would have to get a chair from another room or deal with the floor.

"What's the rush? We've got all night!" Face replied as he came into the room with a beer in one hand and a bowl of popcorn in the other. Putting the coldie and munchies on the coffee table, he picked up his controller as the menu screen appeared. He rested his back against the couch between Amy and Murdock.

"How come you're always Toad, Murdock?" Face asked, as he saw the character he wanted was already chosen.

"First in best dressed etcetera" he replied with an adamant nod. _He's faster that's why!_

"But every time?" He sighed. "Ever heard of change?" He looked over at Murdock.

"Why mess with perfection?" Murdock shot back and Face rolled his eyes, as Amy laughed.

Amy selected Princess Peach and they were ready to race in a 100cc Mushroom cup.

"Move out of the way, Bowser!" Face yelled at the screen. He was Luigi and he was coming last on the second lap…make that third lap. _Damn it – getting beaten by a girl!_

"It's just a game," Amy said as she tried not to laugh at his determined look and rapid, button-clicking fingers. He had the habit of tilting the control, like he thought it would help his lack of driving skills.

"Easy for you to say, in second place with three green shells. Damn bananas – Murdock, that was you, wasn't it?"

"Yep." He laughed as Face spun out, muttering under his breath.

Murdock put down his controller as he crossed the finish line in first place with Toad and Peach right behind. Murdock and Amy sipped their drinks as they waited until Luigi finally finished and the race ended.

Once the four races that mad up the cup had ended Murdock was ranked first, Amy was third and Face had moved up to second last over all, followed by Bowser. Murdock took the opportunity to make a drink run; Face and Amy said they could do with another round too.

Amy decided not to rub salt in Face's wounds over his losses, at least not right now. She smiled to herself; ammunition for a later date. She took a handful of the luke-warm popcorn. Face always made the best tasting popcorn, with just the right amount of butter and salt.

Murdock walked back in with two drinks and a beer. Sitting back on the couch, he palmed through the other game titles.

"Where did you learn to drive anyway?" he asked without looking at anyone.

"Shut-up!" Face said as he felt his cheeks flush. He took a long sip of his beer.

"Duke Nukem, people?" Murdock asked as he waved the cartridge.

"I've never played that one, but I'll give it a go," Amy said excitedly.

"It's a good game," Face said with a huge smile. He could so kick a rookie and Murdock's butt at this game.

"As you're closer, Face..." Murdock said as he passed him the grey cartridge.

"I get to be the blue commando this time!" Face said as he replaced the cartridges.

Soon the room was filled with the sounds of guns, grenades, rocket launchers, and jet packs. Dying screams from Amy's red Duke echoed and his blood stains filled the arena. Murdock and Face, although aiming to take each other out, were not averse to taking out the rookie in the process.

"Damn it!" Amy yelled as Face blew her up with a well-placed pipe bomb.

"Its just a-"

"Game, I know," she said as she put her controller on the table and took a sip of her drink. as Murdock shot Face with a rocket launcher and he died.

"Nice shot, Murdock!"

"Thanks." He smiled at her and winked. That was for Face taking her out.

For another five minutes she watched Murdock and Face alternately taking each other out. It grew rather boring. Murdock glanced over and saw how bored she looked.

"Hey, Face, can we change games? I'm over killing you now." He pressed the pause button.

"I've given as well as I got, but okay," Face shuffled forward and turned the console off, pulling out the cartridge.

"I'm going to the ladies. You boys pick what we play next," she said and left the room.

"What's left?" Face asked from in front of the TV.

"Uh, Mario Party II or Super Smash Brothers." He held up both games.

"Smash Bros!" Face said and Murdock threw the grey game to him.

Face inserted the cartridge and flopped down next to Murdock on the couch.

"Shove off! That's Amy's seat!" Murdock pushed Face.

"Come on Murdock, my back's hurting! Your turn on the floor." Face gave Murdock his most convincing smile.

Murdock moved down to where Face had been as Amy came back and the character selection screen came up.

"I love this game!" she squealed as she sat next to Face and felt the warmth where Murdock had been.

Quickly she locked in her favourite character, Yoshi, as Murdock picked Fox and Face bounced between Mario and Link, eventually choosing Link. Murdock set the stage selection on random and the system chose Fox's star ship. It was a furious five minute match, with hammers, light sabres, laser guns, and rapid button pressing from the trio. The winner was Amy - and Murdock and Face were both having a that-didn't-just-happen moment.

A re-match was played and they kept the same characters; this time the stage was Yoshi's island. Amy put up a valiant fight but this round was won by Murdock with Face coming in third place. One final match was played. The stage was Saffron City, and there were visits from various Pokémon, but in the end Face won the match with Murdock coming in third.

The trio were getting video game thumbs and decided to pack in the Nintendo for the night. Amy collected the games as Face took the leftover popcorn to the trash in the kitchen along with the empties and Murdock packed _his_ console and control away.

"That was fun" Amy said as she handed Murdock the container of games. He put them in the cabinet before retaking his place on the couch.

"Yeah, it was. Nicer when you play with us," he said as he stretched his legs a bit. Sitting on the floor had given them cramps.

"Awww, thanks," She rubbed his shoulder and smiled.

"Anyone want another drink?" Face yelled from the kitchen.

"Yes!" The other four people in the house answered. First he took Hannibal and B.A. their beers before he retrieved his, Murdock's and Amy's beverages.

_Back to the floor I guess. _He handed Amy and Murdock their fresh drinks and took up residence in front of them again.

_I have the perfect game to play; oh boy, will this be funny! Especially with Amy.._Murdock thought.

"Be right back!" Murdock said as he hastily left the room. Face tilted his head back up and looked at Amy, who shrugged.

"So help me if he comes back with Monopoly..." he said as he turned back to the now turned off TV set.

"Not a fan?" Amy asked before taking a sip of her drink.

"Not after playing with Hannibal, Murdock, and B.A., no." He shook his head.

"That bad?" she asked, intrigued as she leaned right back into the soft red couch.

"You have no idea! Murdock gets bored and moves random pieces... B.A. always gets mad at him, and Hannibal has to be the damn bank all the time…" _It's such a drama._

Murdock padded back into the room with some kind of board game under his arm, eyeing his two friends with a mischievous smile.

"That better not be Monopoly," Face said, as he still couldn't focus on the writing. Maybe he'd had a few more than he thought.

"Nope – guess!" he said with brown eyes wide.

"Snakes and Ladders – better still, Shots and Ladders?" Amy took a stab in the dark.

"Sounds interesting, but nope," he said and looked down at Faceman for his guess.

"I don't know - just tell us." _My brain isn't working right now, leave a message and it'll get back to you._

"Twister!" He said as he cleared some space and then placed the mat with the coloured spots on the floor.

"That is _so_ childish," Face said.

"You're point being?" Murdock said as pulled out the spinner. Then he turned to them and raised his eyebrows with his eyes fixed on Face.

"Chicken," Amy said and he cranked his neck to look back at her, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Am not! Let's play!" He stood up and waited for the feeling to come back into his left leg. _Murdock, you are a genius!_

Murdock quickly took off his shoes and joined Face and Amy in the socks-r-us fashion show.

"Hang on, we need a referee to call and spin," Amy said, as she headed to the far end of the mat.

"I'll go see if the game's over," Murdock said and he padded into the room where Hannibal and B.A. were. It looked the game was over but it could just be a commercial break.

"We're gonna play Twister but we need a referee

"Really? That's so childish, man," B.A. shook his head and started flipping channels.

"All right, I'll do it," Hannibal said as he got up from the black leather chair. _This will be hilarious!_

"Great – come on." Murdock almost pulled Hannibal down the hallway behind him.

"Hey, Hannibal, gonna play?" Face asked. He held the spinner in one hand and his beer with the other.

"I'm the ref and spinner," Hannibal said. Face handed over the spinner before he, Amy, and Murdock took up their starting positions.

Amy and Murdock faced each other at opposite ends of the mat, each with one foot on yellow and the other on blue. Face was at the side of the mat with one foot on each of the middle two red circles.

Hannibal spun for the first move. "Right foot green." It was pretty easy as it was the first move.

"Left hand blue."

"Left foot yellow."

This went on for a few turns with some close touches and some rather humorous positions, which Hannibal tried hard not to laugh at. At one point Amy's arm was under one of Murdock's legs, and Murdock and Face seemed to be one. Amy was very glad that she was not wearing a skirt right now as her position was defiantly not lady-like. _Good old pants._

Face lost his balance and was disqualified, which made him the spinner. Hannibal moved to sit on the red couch. Although there were more free colours with one less player, Amy was tangled up under Murdock and starting to feel the drinks going to her head.

"Right hand blue," Face called out.

Blue is two colours down from her and the closest one not occupied was accessible through a very close touch against Murdock's thigh. Reaching backwards for it, Amy fell and Murdock went down with her, with an audible 'oomph'.

Hannibal and Face laughed so hard their sides hurt as Murdock and Amy untangled themselves. They lay on their backs, absolutely worn out.

"Next time, you two play with B.A.," Amy said as she relaxed.

"I second that," Murdock added.

"No way, man!" came from the doorway.

Amy, Murdock, Face, and Hannibal looked up, surprised to see him.

"Surly you're not chicken. B.A.?" Hannibal asked. _I'd love a challenge._

"Ain't no chicken! You on!" He took off his slippers and got ready.

"Thanks, Hannibal," Face said as he took his position.

Hannibal handed Murdock the spinner and took his position.

"This is gonna be great!" Amy whispered in Murdock's ear. He grinned back with a nod.

"Left Foot Red," Murdock called.

"Left Hand Green," Amy called.

They alternated calling between laughing fits as Face, B.A., and Hannibal became a bunch of humorously entangled limbs. No one wanted to be the first to go; pride was at stake.

Face was usually underneath the others and it was hurting his back. In the end he slid out like a snake and gave up, leaving Hannibal and B.A. to go another seven turns before B.A. lost his balance and the silver haired fox came up victorious.

Everyone slept well that night; they were all drained - and drunk. They had seen a view or two that they would rather not see ever again, but Amy had felt a few parts of Murdock that she would like to feel again. Murdock and Face were both thinking of their innocent brushes against Amy.

_You gotta love drunken twister_ Murdock thought as he fell into a peaceful sleep. _We gotta do that again._

-fini-


End file.
